Seamus' New Obsession
by lilbrig01
Summary: Lucy is just a normal high school girl and dancer. She has never heard of the O'Grady's before she taught one in her dance class. She has no idea what they do for a living. So when she meets Seamus O'Grady she is mezmorized by him. Lucy has no clue what she is getting into when she becomes Seamus O'Grady's newest obsession.
1. Meeting Seamus

**surprise! another new story. I couldn't resist writing this once I got the idea from watching Charlie's angels 2!**

* * *

Hello there. My name is Lucy Miller. I have long dark brown hair that is almost black, it is naturally beautifully curly, I have bright blue eyes, full red lips, long legs even though I only stand at 5'4, a flat stomach, I was blessed with butt surprising not huge but not small either, my boobs are perfect at a C cup, I'm not super pale but I'm still kind of pale, and my body is toned from my many years of dancing. I'm 17 but I look older than that. I'm not only a dancer, but also a dance teacher. I teach the little girl's ballet, hip hop, and jazz, they adore me and I adore them.

Speaking of them they're about to arrive for their ballet class. To get ready I take off my jacket and reveal my leotard that fits on me like a second skin much like my short shorts I have on , I am also wearing tan tights, and of course my ballet shoes. I sit down and start to stretch as everyone comes in. parents like to come in and watch their girls dance and learn, I don't mind much. Finally I see my best and if I have to admit it to myself my favorite student walk in her name is Eilis O'Grady. She's walking in with her mother, Heather O'Grady, like always and as soon as she sees me she runs to hug me. I stand up quickly to catch her as she leaps up to hug me. She is the cutest six year old out there I swear it. She then says to me in her sweet little voice," Ms. Lucy I'm so excited guess what!?" I giggle and say," What sweetheart" She smiles so big," My uncle Seamus came home yesterday! No one would tell me where he was but I remember visiting him there once." I smile at her and add," That's great sweetie! Now why don't you go sit with the other girls and stretch class is starting soon."

She nodded and walked to join her friends happily. I wonder where her uncle was all this time. I shrug it off it's not my business the O'Grady family seem nice to me, but then I've only met Eilis and Heather. Speaking of Heather I notice her walking up to me, she says," Sorry I told her not to do that, but she just adores you so much." I smile and say," I don't mind I adore her just as much and she was just a little extra excited about her uncle coming back so it's understandable." I notice Heather tense for a moment when I brought up her brother in law, then she adds," Yes well his return has taken us all by surprise, but we're all glad he is back. You don't know him do you? No I suppose your too young to have been around when he was." I giggle," Probably, but I'm sure he is a nice man. Your whole family seems nice." She smiles one of her rare genuine smiles and says," Thank you Lucy that's very sweet of you." I smile," No problem Mrs. O'Grady." She laughs and says," Heather please." I nod and smile," Well I need to start class, but I'll talk to you after." She nods and walks to where the parents sit as soon as she gets close the whole front row of moms and dads get up and wait for her to pick a seat and then they sat down after she picked one in the middle of the front row. The person who had that seat went to find another. This happens every class and all I can assume is the O'Grady's are a very well respected family.

I went to the front and got the girls attention and we started to stretch. We stretched for a while then we started our warm ups we did leaps, turns, footing, plié's, and combinations. Once warm up time was over we started going over their dance for recital. Recital is something we're all so excited for, I'm in twelve dances plus finale. I'm in jazz, ballet, pointe, tap, hip hop, lyrical, modern, a jazz special, a hip hop special, a duet, a number with all the dance teachers, and a solo. After we ran over their dance a few more times I told them class was over. They all went to get their belongings and ran to their parents to leave, except little Eilis. She ran to me and said," Ms. Lucy! Will you come to my house for dinner I want you to meet my uncle Seamus and my daddy!" I giggle as Heather comes over obviously hearing the invite," Oh sweetie I don't want to impose." Heather smiled and shook her head," No dear you wouldn't impose please come I'm sure my husband and brother in law would love to meet you." I smile and say," Sure just let me run home to shower and change." She nodded and said," Here is our address and we start dinner at 8:30 its 6:00 now so I hope that's enough time to get ready. We dress nice for dinner as well." I nod and say," Plenty." I took the paper she offered told her I see her at 8 and hurried to my car. I drive a cherry red 2010 Camaro. My parents aren't rich they are comfortable though. I get in my car and speed home.

When I get home I run up stairs jump in the shower I quickly wash my hair and body then I shave everywhere that needs it. Then I jumped out and dried my body and put my hair up in the towel and put on my white lacey bra and matching white lacey thong. I take my hair out of the towel and blow dry it then I touch it up with a curling iron. Then I do my makeup I put on my powder, I do smoky eye shadow, with black eyeliner, black mascara, I put on my blush, then I brush my teeth, and finally I put on my bright red lipstick. I walk out of the bathroom into my room I walk to my closet and grab my white strapless dress that goes down to a little lower then mid-thigh I put it on zipped it up and it fit so tight and showed off my body so well. I then walked to my shoe rack and grabbed my black six inch heels that laced around my ankle, I put them on and walked to vanity and put on the deodorant and my perfume. I checked the mirror and I looked good. I looked at the time damn it was 7:54 already. I walked down stair and my parents stopped when they saw me. My mother asked," Where are you going?" I said," To the O'Grady's for dinner." My mom seemed to get excited about the news," The O'Grady's invited you to dinner?" I nodded," Yeah Heather..." Mom interrupted," You call Mrs. O'Grady Heather?" again I nod," mom I have to go or I'll be late." My dad snapped out of his trance he'd been in and push me lightly," Yes go, go don't keep the O'Grady's waiting." I giggle at their antics took my keys, purse, and phone then I walked out the door. It's now 8:07 I get into my car put the address in my gps and speed off to the O'Grady's.

I drove for about 15 minutes or so before I pulled up to a beautiful mansion I looked in my mirror and fixed my red lip gloss and my hair. I check my home it was 8:23pm, I get out of my car and pull my dress down. I drop my keys and phone in my purse and walk up to the door and knock. A butler opens it and says," You must be Lucy follow me." He leads me to a parlor where Heather, Eilis, and two men I don't know were. As soon as Eilis noticed me she squealed," Ms. Lucy! You look so pretty!" I picked her up as she once again leaped at me," Thank you sweetie. You look pretty to doll." She giggled because she loved when I called her doll. Heather stood up as I put Eilis down and said," Lucy this is my husband Colin and my brother in law Seamus." I smile and shake Colin's hand and said," It's nice to meet you." He smiled and said," I've heard so many wonderful things about you from my wife and daughter so the pleasure is all mine." Then I really notice Seamus he was gorgeous, built, he must be around 27 or 28 and stood at 6'4 at least. Even in my heels he was still quite a bit taller than me I offered him my hand and said," Lovely to meet you." He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it and said," pleasure is all mine lass." His accent was so much heavier than his brothers and it was so much sexier too. I blush and giggle he holds my hand a few seconds longer than lets it go. He smirks his sexy smirk at me and I go a little weak in the knees. The butler than comes in and informs us that dinner is ready we walk to the dining room.

Seamus pulls out my chair for me as Colin does for Eilis and Heather I sit down and Seamus sits down next to me. The food is getting served to us when Heather asks," So Lucy I know you're a dance teacher at Eilis dance studio but I hear you awesome dance there. How many dances are you in at recital?" all eyes are me as I say," I'm in 13 including finale." She had taken a drink and choked when I answered her," God lord that many you teach three classes and take thirteen?" I giggle," I take seven classes do two specials, a teacher number, a duet, a solo, and obviously finale." She looked impressed. Colin then asked," How's me little girl doing in your class then Lucy?" I smile," She is the best in her classes." He smiled a proud smile and reached over and patted his little girls head as she beamed with pride. I smile at them then as I took a bite of soup I choked as I felt someone's hand on my knee. I looked down and saw it was Seamus' hand. He asked," Are you ok lass?" I smiled softly," Yes Mr. O'Grady." I saw him cringe at the name and his hand tightened on my knee," Seamus," he said simply. I nodded. We continued to eat and had some small chit chat Seamus' hand kept moving up and down my leg and I have to say it was turning me on so to get him back I ran my foot up and down his leg. I saw him tense up the first time I did it so I asked," You ok Seamus?" as my foot ran up higher and higher. He looked me with lustful eyes and a big smirk," Fine lass just fine." After dinner and dessert we were all saying good night Seamus left first then I was trying to leave but little Eilis wouldn't let me go. I finally say," Eilis doll you will see me soon, but honey it's both our bed times' ok?" She pouted and nodded I gave her one more big hug then walked out the door. When I got to my car Seamus was leading against I smile softly and say," Yes Seamus?" He smirks," Where are ye going lass?" I giggle," Home. It's late." He just continues to smirk," the night my lovely is still young. Now if you want to be out till it's late you can come back to my place. What do you say lass?" I think about it for a minute well he is hot I am turned on, I'll never get this chance again and it'll be fun. Finally I make my decision," Ok lead the way, I'll follow you." His smirk widens and he says," ok lass lets go."

He gets on his motor cycle and waits for me I get in my car and start it he pulls out of the drive way and I follow. We drive like 12 houses down and he pulls into the drive way of a bigger more extravagant house it was beautiful. He parked his park and I parked behind him. I got out of my car looking at the house in awe," You own this? Or do you live with your parents?" He walks to me and wraps his arm around my waist and leads me to the door," I do own it and no I don't live with my parents." I giggle as he leads me inside. Once we're inside he takes me to a living room and sits me on a couch he walks out then comes back with two bottles of beer. I giggle as he opens one and hand it to me. I may not be old enough to drink but I have drank before so when I took a swig of beer I was fine, which is good because the fun might end if he finds out I'm 17. He drinks his beer and stares at me. I decide to ask something," so Mr. O'Grady you have me here what do you intend to do with me?" He smirks and says," Whatever I want." Then he takes my beer and his and sets them down and then took me by surprise when he kissed me I responded immediately then he pulled me into his lap and I straddle him. I felt his and my excitement grow. I started to grind my lower half into his and moaned as I did he groaned and then picked me up we walked up the stairs and down a hallway when we got to his room he set me down. I pushed him on the bed and stood in front of him. I slowly unzipped my dress and I peeled it off me even slower. He was staring at me in amazement like he had never seen anything like me then he said," You are an angel." I giggle as I take off my white bra and then slowly pull my thong down. He stands up, comes to me and kisses me up and down I pull him back up to me and kiss him again I pull away to say," you are wearing far too many clothes for this." He got his clothes off in record time. He then led me to the bed and laid me down. He then proceeded to fuck me harder than anyone ever has. I moaned and screamed his name so much I think I will be hoarse tomorrow. After we both came down from our beautiful high we fell asleep in a tangle of bodies.


	2. Skipping school

I woke up with a start I looked at the alarm clock he had beside his bed and I freaked! It was five in the morning I had to get home my parents are probably worried and I have school tomorrow or well I guess today. I realized I was in Seamous' iron grip. He had an arm around my waist and his face buried in my hair. It was kind of sweet and if I had not been in a hurry to get home before I was grounded forever I would have stayed in bed with him, but that was not an option. I was seriously struggling to get out of his arms without waking him up. I managed to pry his arm off after many, many unsuccessful attempts I put my bra back on and my dress but couldn't find my underwear. I found my keys and purse back down in the living room and went to the door I walked out as quietly as I could. I got in my car and sped away. When I got home I walked in and saw no worrying parents no panicked family. I saw nothing but our dark house so I went upstairs to notice my parents were asleep. I jumped with joy then ran to my room. I took off my dress and changed my bra to a black lacey one with a matching thong then I put on some shorts and a take top. It was 5:30am and I decided to skip my first class which was a college class I could catch up quick to. I didn't have to be at my high school till 11:30am so I decided to sleep till 11am then head to school. I set my alarm and then I laid in my bed and fell asleep immediately.

I woke up to my alarm going off I looked at the clock it was 11am. I got up and ran a brush through my hair it still looked good from last night so I just put on some lip gloss and eyeliner. Then through on a black mini skirt and a red tank top with some black 5 inch heels. I looked in the mirror and I looked good, I grabbed my purse and keys and made the short drive to school. When I got there I was greeted by my friends. We all walked to our lockers and gabbed on and on, I didn't tell them about Seamous. I want to keep him my little secret I mean it was a one-time thing I was just lucky to get with a guy like him plus these girls were barely my friends I don't really have friends at school I just talk to people, all of my friends already graduated. We went to class and I ignored my history teacher as he droned on about whatever he was talking about. Finally history was over it was time for lunch I decided I wasn't in the mood for school so I went to the nurses office. I walked in and told her," Mrs. Glenn I don't feel well can I have a pass to go home?" She always loved me so almost instantly she said," Of course dear. Here you go." She wrote out a pass real quick and handed it to me. I said thank you and took it to the office they nodded then I walked outside to my car it was 1:09pm now.

When I got to my car it was Deja vu there leaning on my car was Seamous O'Grady. I was confused I thought it was a one-time deal was I wrong? So I ask," Seamous what are you doing here and how did you know I was in high school?" he looked up at me and smirked," Well lass when I woke up and ye' weren't there I decided to do a little digging called me sister-in-law. She told me all about you. Me niece adores you." I looked down a little embarrassed," So what did you come here to yell about me for not telling you my age or that I was in high school?" his smirk was still on that smug face as he said," No lass I came here to ask you on a date. A real one." I looked shocked and he saw it," You intrigue me and not just the sex. There's just something about you so what do you say?" I felt myself nod because I couldn't speak he had interest in me? Boring little Lucy? He said," Excellent I'll pick you up from your house tonight at 8." I said," What about my parents? You're like 28. What if they try to stop me?" His look turns dark for only a second then his smirk is back," Don't worry lass I'll deal with your parents." I look skeptical but say," Ok."

He smirks," Good. Now what are you doing out of classy missy." I smirk this time," I couldn't concentrate this sexy Irish man has been on my mind all day." His smirk turns a little devious," Is that so tell me about this Irish man?" I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck as I say," He's tall, mysterious, with a sexy body, and the sexiest accent I've ever heard." He smirks down at me and wraps his arms around my waist as he says," Well I've had this sexy dancer on my mind all day. She's more beautiful than an angel, she has a smile that will bring a man to his knees, her body is sexy, and she's a short little thing." I giggle," I'm not that short." He laughs," Lass to me you are." I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs harder. I roll my eyes and giggle a little. He then surprises me when he pulls me into a deep kiss. We stood there for a while kissing and I finally pushed him away. He looks at me in questioning. I say," We have a date tonight so I have to go shopping. I will see you tonight at 8." He pouts a little and says," Now come on lass that isn't fair." He tries to grab me to pull me close again, but I step out of reach," Not uh Mr. O'Grady I will see you at 8." I manage to get by him and get in my car as I close the door he says," Just wait Lucy just wait." He doesn't say it in a threatening way or angry way so I just laugh and drive away leaving an Irish man in my dust.

I shopped for a long time before I found the dress I knew I had to wear tonight. It green like a four leaf clover, it had thin straps with a sweetheart neck line, and it went down to mid-thigh. I also bought some matching green heels. I'm all ready for my date with my Irish man. Did I just call him my Irish man? Weird.


End file.
